Black Winged Cupid
by blinkycat
Summary: Crow had been thinking how much Carly and Aki had been giving hint to their crush. But Jack is too arrogant and in Crow's opinion, stupid to notice while Yusei is too focus on the D-Wheel more than his suppose to be love of his life. So she decided to become cupid for the up coming 'special day'. One-shot. Rated T for language.


**What's up? It's Valentine and I made this!**

**Warnings: Cursing, Surprise pairings and... Female!Crow**

**-_-One-shot-_-**

**Summaries: Crow had been thinking how much Carly and Aki had been giving hint to their crush. But Jack is too arrogant and in Crow's opinion, stupid to notice while Yusei is too focus on the D-Wheel more than his supposed to be love of his life. So she decided to become cupid for the upcoming 'special day'.**

**Black Winged Cupid**

* * *

><p>Aki shift her foot as she lean toward Yusei who was fixing the D-Wheel "So.. Um... Yusei?". Yusei response with a 'hun?'. She breath in before she spoke up "Would you like to go out this evening?"<p>

Yusei shook his head as he wipes his hands with a rag "Sorry, I'm going to be busy with the D-Wheels today."

Aki look down and let out a disappointed sigh "Oh.. Okay"

Crow can't help but grit her teeth. Not in jealousy but in anger of her naive 'brother'. Crow smack the newspaper she had been reading **[using to hear the two love-bird]** to her face 'Why?! Can't you get fact that she asking you out?! Fuck!'. The tomboy who had been 'bird watching' **(*1)** decide to go out, not bothering to get her jacket. She stands up from the dining table and went toward the door.

She inhale as she got out the garage but her eyes caught another love bird and can't help to watch them again. Using the building to hide herself, Crow stare at Jack and Carly at the cafe.

"Umm... Jack... Would you?" Carly stutter and squeak. Jack slam the cup he had been holding on the table making her jump "Would you just say it already?! You're wasting my time". He sip the cup, obviously annoy by the woman.

"Never mind" She then turns to walk away. Walking over the direction of the garage where her car was been parked.

Crow grit her teeth and mumble "Jerk!". Obviously, pointing to her other 'brother'. She places her thumb and index finger on her chin, scratching it, thinking about the other two women and their crushes. She then snaps her fingers as a plan form into her mind.

She re-enter the garage and went upstairs to her room. She then grabs her phone on her desk. She quickly dials the number she wanted to call.

* * *

><p>On the next day, Crow was at the park looking around the area. Children were playing with their parent, birds are bathing near the fountain and many couples are walking together. Crow sigh, can't blame them. It's almost February and it also the exact time where she promise the twin they met.<p>

"Crow Nee-chan!" Crow turn as someone shouts her name and was tackle by Ruka. Crow held Ruka in her arm and Rua started to whine "No fair! Hold me too!" Rua started to pull on the hem of Crow's sleeveless jacket.

Crow place Ruka on the ground and kneel to their height. She ruffles Rua's hair and smile "Maybe next time... but there's a reason I call you two here". Rua and Ruka nod, excited to know. Crow question them "Does anyone know what this 14th February is?".

Rua raise his hand and answer "It's the day where you get a lot of chocolates from girls right?". Crow shook her head "Close but still need more better answer" "Aww...". Ruka answer "It's Valentine day. The day you spend time or give something to your beloved, right?". Crow grin as she stand up "Right! and I need your help to be cupid for both Carly and Aki!"

The two was confused at first but after an explanation from Crow, the two instantly understand. Rua fist the air "Sure Nee-chan! We'll help you as we can!". Crow smile, delighted to see a corporation from the twin "Right, we need to get Aki and Yusei together first and then, Jack and Carly". The three made an evil grins as they proceed the plan of 'Shipping'.

* * *

><p>Crow push the bush leave to see Yusei &amp; Aki talking and walking together in the park alone. Although, Aki was blushing which was noticeable to Crow at least. Crow turn to the twin "Remember, circle around then 'bump' into them. Make sure Aki's the one that fall into Yusei's arm and not the other way around". She was not joking at the last part due to the life he had in Satellite. When Pearson fall off a ladder, she caught him... bridal style... so, yeah<p>

That memory had been awkward to Crow and embarrassing to Pearson...

Crow watch as the twin proceeds the plan from the bush. Making sure no part of her body was visible, she stare as Rua and Ruka 'chase' each other and 'accidently' bump into Aki making her fall into Yusei's arm. Now both of them are blushing. Rua and Ruka's eyes sparkle as hey watch the scene.

In the bush Crow's eyes sparkle too and she unconsciously jump up and pump her fist into the air. The new couple somehow didn't notice Crow jumping, dancing, and shouting "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!". Pulling out a pompom from somewhere Crow and Ruka cheer while Rua throw confetti around Yusei and Aki also known as a new couple.

All of those happen without Yusei and Aki notice because they were too busy realizing their feelings.

"-_=_=_-"

Ruka sigh dreamily as she remember the event of Yusei and Aki talking and holding hands "They are such a good couple, right Crow?". Crow nod as she braid the smaller girl's hair "Yup, tomorrow would be Jack turn". Crow was wearing a black chemise with a grey short which was also her nightwear. She was spending the night at the twin's house.

Rua enter the room, shouting at the tomboy "Nee-chan! Duel me!". Ruka yell "Rua! Crow is busy. She is braiding my hair" She point at the almost finish braids. Rua jump on the bed "Onee-chan is a tomboy. She never braids her hair". Crow shook her head "No but I always did this to the kids that I took care". They made an 'oh' sound.

Rua shyly ask "Umm... can you... braid you hair?". Crow was silent at first but then she pull off her headband and ruffle her hair which made her hair fall down from it spiky position. The two watch Crow until she finish. After a few minutes, Crow hair was now braided. It was short and was very cute. Rua blush as he stares at the woman "Wow... Cute".

Ruka suggest the woman "You should kept it like that but if you don't like it. Can you please at least flatten your hair?". Crow gave an unsure look and was about to refuse until the twin use the puppy eyes which made her accept.

"-_=_=_-"

Crow and Ruka gave each other a high five as Rua successfully 'bump' into Jack causing him to lean toward Carly and gave the woman a kiss on the lip. Rua smile and run toward Crow and his sister. He shivers as he looks away from Jack and Carly make out session that had started.

He turn to Crow after a while "Now what?". Crow shook her head "Well, since Jack and Carly took a while. Tomorrow would be Valentine and those two couples might have a double date". Crow eyes sparkle as she thought about the dates. Ruka nod as an agreement but realize something "How about you?"

Crow tilt her head in confusion "Nani?". Rua realize what his sister meant "You know... yours beloved?"

Crow turn away and scoff at that "Not really interested. Beside, Valentine day's also mean extra payment" Her eyes sparkle thinking about the Yens in her hand. Rua and Ruka went silent, they also have their beloved ones but Crow just scoff at it like it was nothing.

Crow continue "Well, a cupid also have no lover too. They just happen to need to find someone that are doom to be together" She then walk away leaving the twin alone.

* * *

><p>Valentine day is here and Crow was both tired and delighted after a tired day delivering packages and gifts. It was really worth to work on Valentine Day. Crow enter the garage. She was lucky that Yusei, Jack and Bruno were out. Jack and Yusei are out on a date with their girlfriend. The Black-Winged Duellist didn't know why Bruno also went out when the man didn't even have any interest or meet any woman outside the garage.<p>

She supposed to help Bruno fix the D-Wheel but the bluenette already gone once Crow had woke up earlier morning.

Crow park her D-Wheel and went to the kitchen to make dinner. As she enters the kitchen, she saw a single thorn-less yellow with red tip rose with a card beside it on the table. She carefully picks it up. She said to no one but herself "Did Jack or Yusei left this? It's weird to give someone a rose in these colours. This thorn-less rose mean 'love in first sight' and the colours 'falling in love'."

Crow pick up the card and read out loudly;

_My love for you _  
><em>Is long overdue<em>

_Which had been my secrets_

_All I want say _  
><em>Happy Valentine's Day<em>  
><em>With you, my love <em>  
><em>You fly like a dove<em>

_With this rose_  
><em>My love for you grows<em>

_Will you be my Valentine?_

Crow eyes widen "Wow... Whoever made this... Must be really in love with her". The sound of knocking caught her attention. She turns to see Bruno who was blushing and shifting his feet.

Crow squeak "S-s-sorry. I didn't mean to read it!". All of a sudden, Bruno kneel in front of Crow and held out the rose which Crow had drop and held her hand making her blush "Do you accept it?!" He ask loudly, probably nervous.

Crow instantly realize the items are for her! She back away, he face was redder than Aki hair **[if that even possible, of course]**. Bruno thought that he was been rejected and sigh. Bruno was about to leave until Crow hug him. Bruno hugs the ginger hair and was surprised to see the girl is crying. She sobs "Yes! I do! Thank you! Thank you!". She places her lips on Bruno's.

The kiss was salty due to Crow's tears but it was still the greatest kiss. Even if it's not the first kiss. The first kiss which was from Pearson was indeed great but it's time to let go and move on. If Bruno loves her like Pearson had, then she will love him until the end of his life.

Bruno said as wrap his arm around Crow's waist "You should keep your hair braided. It's cute". Crow blush, playing with her hair "Thank. Maybe I should..."

* * *

><p>At the entrance of the kitchen, the others awe at new couple exception for Jack and Yusei. Jack growl "Can you at least get a boyfriend-" Yusei continue "who is not Bruno!".<p>

The twin, Carly and Aki sweat drop as they watch the two 'brother' being protective toward their sister. Ruka said as her eyes sparkle at the couple in the kitchen "I'm so glad that Crow manage to find someone". Rua nod "Yeah! After the three of us being cupid, now the cupid has found her love!"

Aki let out a small laugh as she stare at Yusei aka her boyfriend "Yeah, let's hope those two work together". Carly take a picture of Crow and Bruno before turning to them "I wonder if things would change?"

Aki sigh "Only when Crow is with Bruno but with the other, I'm sure she will act the same. Although, it better of that way". The other three nod and continue to watch the scene in the kitchen the other two** [overprotective brothers, Yusei and Jack]** continue to complain about the new couple.

* * *

><p><strong>1 - 'Love-bird' watching. Get it?<strong>

**[YuseixAki - Faithshipping]**

**[JackxCarly - Scoopshipping]**

**[CrowxBruno - Bluebirdshipping]**

**[CrowxPearson - BlackWingedshipping] (Meh, made it up)**

**Ta-dah! The surprise pairing of Crow. It was supposed to be Yaoi but... meh. Its hetero and lastly;**

**Happy Valentine Day!**

**(I don't really celebrate it though...)**


End file.
